Conventionally, parking assistance devices that set a parking stall in which a vehicle is to perform garage parking have been used. JP 2011-39600A discloses an example of this type of technique.
The parking assistance device disclosed in JP 2011-39600A detects, from a region in the vehicle periphery, a target parking position for parking the same vehicle, and, according to the detection result, changes the method for displaying a frame image indicating the target parking position rendered in the image of the vehicle periphery. Specifically, a frame image is displayed at a default position, and if a target parking position is detected, the position of the frame image is changed from the default position.